


In Which Dean and Cas Get Married

by dreamboatsandtrenchcoats



Series: Ad Libitium [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats/pseuds/dreamboatsandtrenchcoats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We should get married.” Castiel said as nonchalantly as he could muster, one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Dean and Cas Get Married

“We should get married.” Castiel said as nonchalantly as he could muster, one night. 

“What?” Dean almost dropped the bowl he was carrying in shock. 

“We should get married.” Castiel repeated.

“No I heard-what?” Dean was still trying to process what Castiel was saying. 

“I think me and you should get married.” Castiel said once again, calm as one could be. Though inside his heart seemed like it wanted to beat out of his chest and his palms were sweaty and he couldn’t sit still, so he got up and started washing dishes just to give himself something to do. And a reason to not look at Dean as they talked. 

“Are you-you’re trying. Okay, overload.” Dean said sitting down in Castiel’s empty chair and dropping the bowl onto the table. 

“If you don’t want to-I was just thinking because we’ve- it’s okay.” Castiel said trying hard not to show any of the disappointment he was feeling.

“No, Cas. Dude, just give me a moment. Let me process this. It’s not everyday that someone asks me to marry them. Well suggest that I marry them.” Castiel sat in a chair next to Dean at the table. 

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I was just thinking-” Cas trailed off here and looked at Dean, who was still sitting in shock. Dean didn’t give any sign that he was going to move or speak. Castiel looked down and started fumbling with the end of his shirt, just to give himself something to do. He didn’t wait long before he stood up again and hoped his disappointment wasn’t showing on his face. 

“Wait.” Dean finally said grabbing Castiel’s hand. “Just-wait. Marriage is such a big thing. Are you sure?” Castiel looked intensely at Dean before answering.

“We’ve been together four years Dean. I was just thinking that we could, I don’t know, make it official. As in signed document, state government recognizes it, official.” Castiel said looking down at their entwined hands.

Dean laughed a little at the statement. Running a thumb over the top of Castiel’s hand, Dean looked up at Castiel and realized that he could never see himself with anybody else, so why the hell not, he asked himself. He took Castiel’s hand into both of his and Castiel placed his free hand on top of Dean’s. 

“I, Dean Winchester, would love to marry Castiel Novak, if he hasn’t changed his mind in the last few minutes while I was being an idiot.” Dean said calmly but strong hoping to make sure that Castiel knew he was sincere. 

Castiel smiled at Dean before replying. 

“I, Castiel Novak, have not changed my mind. At all.” Dean returned the smile. 

**********

“When were you going to tell me you got married!” Sam all but shouted. 

“Dude, I’m telling you now.” 

“But- marriage. That’s a big deal! And you didn’t inform me that you were even engaged at all?” 

“Sam, we didn’t tell anyone anything so don’t feel like we left you out of some big loop that everyone was in on, but you.” 

“But Jo-“ 

“Jo’s a girl, I don’t-“ 

“Jo is standing right here and would like to say that she notices these things, it’s what girls do. Plus, I called it from day one.” Jo butted in. 

“You were drunk” 

“I was right.” Jo said glaring at Dean. Dean didn’t hold the glare for much longer before returning his sight to Sam, ignoring the other people in the room.

“If you’re not going to be happy, I think Cas and I should leave.” 

“What? Of course I’m happy for you! You’re my brother, who is now married and didn’t tell anyone, so of course I’m happy for you.” Sam said, causing Dean to relax just a bit. 

“Well, I think I’m going to finish dinner and leave you three to talk a bit. Bobby you can help. You too Jo.” Ellen piped up after watching the two brothers interact with a smile on her face.

“But mom-“ 

“Jo!” Ellen said sharply. Jo just rolled her eyes and followed Bobby and her mother out of the room muttering, “Sometimes I still feel like a teenager.” 

“So, who wore the dress?” Sam teased. Dean groaned while Castiel laughed.


End file.
